InSaNiTy
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Kendall Knight was stuck in a nightmare. He's stranded in the middle of the woods, armed with only a flashlight and camcorder. The only landmark nearby is an old, abandoned mansion said to be haunted by strange "ghost" sightings. Left with no other option, Kendall decides to explore the mansion. To find a way home and his memories. (On hold until further notice)
1. The Eyeless Cannibal

Insanity.

Definition: a state in which a person suffers extreme mental illness or madness.

Synonyms: madness, lunacy, instability, the list goes on.

Insanity is what I felt I was trapped in. In a state, no world, of insanity. A place that only existed in nightmares or horror stories. Wherever you went, you had to look over your shoulder. You couldn't trust anything around you, because it would stab you right in the back.

And how did I get here? Well frankly I don't know, I can't remember.

And that...was just the beginning.

_**-Page Break-**_

"Hello? Hello! Hello, anyone out there?!" I cupped my hands over my mouth so my yells could travel farther.

It was pointless though, because in this thick of the woods the pouring rain drowned everything else out.

I had woken up here, alone and wet, in the middle of the woods.

Woods I have never seen before; this was a place I've never seen before.

Yet I woke up here on the ground, as if I passed out right here in this very spot.

But why?

I sat up and pressed my hand to my head, a killer migraine making everything blurrier around me. I forced myself to ignore it though as I struggled to my feet, balance like Jell-O. I took several deep breaths to calm my abnormally fast heart rate. It was beating as if I had just ran a marathon. I blinked my green eyes free of stinging, freezing rain and took a closer look around me.

There was nothing in sight that jogged some sort of memory: a dark green jeep had its headlights on, wheels caked in mud and driver's door left ajar. A flashlight, brand new, was laying on top of the hood, along with a camcorder. Nothing else was in the jeep as I walked towards it and peeked inside, the leather seats smelling of peppermint and gasoline.

I dug my hands through the pockets of my light blue jeans, hoping to find some sort of ID.

Only keys, a slip of paper...

There!

A dark brown wallet, worm out but still in one piece. I flipped it open and pulled out the state ID nicely tucked away, tracing the small, black letters.

Name: Kendall Knight.

Eye color: green.

Hair color: dark blond.

'This...this is me?' I thought wistfully, taking a better look at the picture.

The picture of a boy with dirty blond hair and bright green eyes stared up at me, a small smile on his thin, pale lips. He was thin, really thin and had thick eyebrows, a blunt nose and high cheekbones. He was wearing, from what I could make out in the gloom, a plaid blue button-up, the round collar of a plain white t-shirt sticking out as the top button were left undone.

According to this, he was an organ donor and his ID wasn't to expire until 2017. Or at least I think it said 2017; it was hard to tell, the font used was tiny and hard to read in this light.

So this was me.

But why couldn't I remember getting this, or even my own name?

Where am I?

I pocketed my wallet away and dug around the jeep again, hoping to find a map or something to hint at where I was. Once again I found nothing; frustration began to fill me like a river, but that's when I remembered the slip of paper I found along with my keys and wallet.

I wiggled into the driver's seat, pulling the hood of my green jacket over my head so not to get the paper wet as I unfolded it and began to read.

It only had two words written in messy, chicken scrawl: Get away.

'Did I write this? To myself?' I was dumbfounded. I closed my eyes and tried to think of the meaning behind it, the meaning...the urgency.

Nothing, a blank slate. All white.

My memory...it was gone.

As if someone had taken mind soap and wiped it all away, the memories like drawings on a chalk board.

They were gone, and I was alone in a place I've never seen before.

I swallowed hard, trying not to let panic take over as I put the note away and hopped out of the jeep, slamming the door behind me. I approached the hood and grabbed the flashlight and camcorder, noticing both were on full battery.

Did I leave them here, when I got out of the jeep and passed out?

I switched my flashlight on, shying away at first due to the brightness of it, and held the camcorder to my face. Its blinking red light made me feel safe, like I wasn't alone.

I knew that it wouldn't take away the immense feeling of claustrophobia pressing all around me; it was the only source of color aside from the tall, green trees and slick muddy ground though, so I'll take it.

If it made me feel less alone, it made me less alone.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" I tried again, the focus of my flashlight scaring the dark away. I could make out a faint trail leading deeper and deeper into the heart of the woods, curiosity and fear splitting me into two.

If I followed the trail, there was a chance I could find someone. A park ranger, another camper, anyone I could find right now would be a big help.

If I went in too far though, I could get lost. Well, more lost than what I already was. I've never seen this place before; walking around without a compass, a map and praying for the best would be like wearing a necklace of sausages around your neck in a lion's den. It'd only bring trouble.

'But I can't stay out here all night...' I reasoned with myself, looking back at the jeep. Its engine was still purring, the lights like hands pushing me towards the trail. Telling me to go, that I'd probably be a midnight snack to some wild animal if I stuck around.

Stomach doing a gymnastics routine, heart ready to burst free from my chest; I swallowed hard again, the lump thick in my throat, and began trekking to the trail.

The only things I took were my camcorder, flashlight, wallet and the note.

The rest, I left behind and never saw again.

**_-Page Break-_**

The trail ended at the front yard of a large, tall mansion. It was abandoned though, I could tell that much even in the gloom: the windows were dirty, some broken. The front steps were in pieces, old and worn from the rain and mold. The flowers in the front yard were dead, faces gray and arms weak.

It creaked under my feet as I took the rusted, big dark golden knob in my left hand and pushed the front door back, fishing out my flashlight to see better in the immense darkness.

"Hello?" I don't know what prompt me to call again. The place was empty for sure, forgotten and left to rot away silently in the woods. This place hasn't seen people in years, maybe even decades. It had a Victorian era feel to it; History was something I was good at, at least I think so, and the intricate details to the walls and carpet told me someone very, very rich use to live here.

It's sad, that this place was quietly dying away and no one was here to save it.

"H-hello...?" This time I whispered, a chill going down my spine.

I went deeper and deeper into the main room, closing the door behind me. The only thing I could hear loud and clear was the sound of my own breathing. My footsteps were muffled by the thick, heavy carpet on the floor; clouds of dust flew into the air at every footfall.

To say I was getting a little nervous was an understatement.

It felt like...someone was watching me.

I looked over my shoulder. Nothing moved, nothing stirred; the paranoia was getting to me obviously, being alone in the woods with no way to help yourself can do that.

Everything was so dark, my flashlight could barely slice a hole through it all before everything would seem darker than before. It was a good thing my camcorder had the night vision option, but even the eerie green glow of it all made my skin crawl.

"Hello, anyone here? Can someone help me, I-I'm lost. I don't remember how I got here or even why I came here, but is anyone there? Hello?" I was talking for the sake of breaking the suffocating silence. My camcorder was taking in everything, catching every word jumping off my tongue. Talking to it made me feel less alone too; even if it didn't talk back, it listened.

Then. Then it-

_Hiiissssss..._

**CRASH!**

I let out a sharp gasp as a vase, curvy and a shiny red, tumbled off the small table by the front door. It broke into a million pieces of fine, sharp colorful glass, cutting small holes into the carpet stitching. I gripped my flashlight tight so not to drop it in my jump, breathing now uneven as I snapped my head back and forth.

"H-hello?! Who's there?!" Someone had broken that vase. I had been too far from the front door to do it on accident, and not much breeze came in through the windows.

"Hello?!"

"Hello there." A raspy, low voice greeted me back.

I jerked my body around until I faced the staircase that led up to the second floor. With my flashlight high over my head and camcorder to my right eye, I looked up until I saw the person who answered me at the top of the steps.

My eyes grew wide though and my heart skipped several beats.

_**-Page Break-**_

There at the top of the steps was a guy, maybe my age it was hard to tell. He was tall, taller than me and had a dark gray, or maybe black, hoodie on and plain, dark jeans that clung to his long legs. He had gloves on his hands and I couldn't tell the color of his hair, but it was short and kind of messy. He had his hood pulled over his head, his spiky bangs poking out but what really freaked me out was the mask he was wearing: a dark blue, no mouth or nose, but wide black eyes that had...a black substance pouring from them like tears. His skin looked leathery, a blueish-black that stood out against all the dark clothes he was wearing.

He tilted his head to the side, arms crossed politely behind his back. "Hello there, are you lost?" He asked, his voice raspier than before.

My mind screamed at me to run, my heart to cry. But my body, my body couldn't move.

I was paralyzed.

"Y-yes. I'm lost, I don't know where I am." I answered, lowering my camcorder. One gloved hand tapped his masked chin, as if he was contemplating something.

"Ah I see, I'm so sorry. Here...let me HELP YOU!"

I took a small step back from the stairs as he removed his mask, a feral growling erupting from his chest.

His face...oh God!

It was young like mine's and a blueish-black shade like the rest of his body, but his eyes had been...they had been gouged out. That black stuff coming from his eye sockets, it was blood. Black blood that smelled like rust and salt. His mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth, several tentacle-like tongues grazing the skin of his lips. Said lips were splashed in red blood, both dry and fresh, so was his chin. He had a scalpel in his left hand, it stained with dried blood.

"W-what are you?!"

"Don't worry, you won't die. You'll get to keep your pathetic life, this will only hurt for a minute..." He hissed, a sadistic smile now pulling at his mouth.

I finally found the control to run away, to scream and turn back for the front door.

But that wasn't enough.

He was on top of me in seconds.

* * *

Hey! New story everyone, though this is more of a supernatural/horror type than 'Love the Way You Lie', 'Big Time Choice' or 'Wall between Us'. 'Under the Mask' is a superhero fic while THIS is a creepy pasta inspired fic! Yes, be prepared for the horrors of familiar characters such as Eyeless Jack, Jeff the Killer, Slender Man and many more! There will be Kames romance and such, various pairings, but horror there shall be! Liked the first chapter, let me know please! I could use all the support for this story much like the support given to the others! I'll update, hopefully, 'Under the Mask' and 'Wall between Us' before heading back to the states next Thursday but yes, please tell me what you think and hoped you enjoyed this first chapter! A more clearer plot will be introduced in later chapters! Thank you again and see you in the next one! :) **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the creepy pastas that will be used and/or mentioned in this story! I'm simply mixing the two together because I love both BTR and creepy pastas!**


	2. Jeff and Jane

"AHHHHHH!"

I fell on my back, hard, as I struggled to fight the weird guy...thing off me. His soft, raspy laugh echoed in my ears, he striking me across the face.

I gasped and felt tears burn in the back my eyes, my hands going for his neck. "G-get off me!"

He laughed again, eyeless face inches from mine. "Usually I go after my victims when they are in a state of slumber, yet I can see Slender Man was right. The psychological torment does satisfy my needs to feel like a hunter, alive!"

S-Slender Man? Who was that?!

And who the HELL was this guy?!

He soon had my shirt bunched up below my naval, his scalpel brushing skin. "S-stop, what are you doing?!"

"Getting my next meal. You see, there's something about the human kidney that is just to die for. So rich, so plump...hmmm, a delicacy that I quite enjoy. Now hold still, you won't feel too much pain." He whispered, I feeling blood drip from the now broken skin.

This guy ate kidneys?! HUMAN kidneys?!

A c-cannibal...!

...NO!

THIS WAS A NIGHTMARE!

"NO! GET OFF!" I swung my flashlight around like a sword. I met nothing but air as he ducked down and began to lick at the trail of red running down my side, mouth salivating at the idea of eating what was MY kidney.

I continued to swing and kick, desperate to escape.

I ended up nailing him in the groin, my flashlight getting him at the back of the head.

"GAH!" I kicked him in the stomach to make sure he tumbled off me, I scrambling to my feet and switching back on my camcorder. I pulled my jacket down to slow the red seeping into my jeans, taking off into the other room without much thought.

I had to get away! I h-had to!

"Hahaha, now you're running? Good, good no wait not good! Better than good, that's great! I've always wanted a nice chase; if I don't get you though, the others will! Which means...hahaha, this will be FUN!"

_**-Page Break-**_

I ran into what I assumed was a guest bedroom and slammed the door shut, slumping down to the floor and shaking violently.

Usually I didn't curse but...WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!

'Guy without eyes, hungry for human kidneys, creepy beyond belief! Where the hell am I?!' My thoughts were racing like a train off course, body buzzing with adrenaline. I switched on the night vision option on my camcorder, turning off my flashlight to conserve battery. With jelly legs I got back up and faced the room properly, a hand over my mouth; I heard light footsteps behind the door, no doubt from my attacker.

I willed my steps to sound muffled by the carpet as I quickly tip-toed to the large, Queen-sized bed and ducked under it, blood going cold when the guest room door flew open and I saw a now familiar pair of shoes.

"Hmmm, where are you? Where are you going? Why are you hiding? I'm just famished is all; humans can live with one kidney, and you're an organ donor.

My eyes widened, cold sweat running down my neck.

H-how did he know I was an organ donor?

"You help save a life by being an organ donor, right? So save mine, give me my dinner! You think I can go about doing my business on an empty stomach?! Where are you?! WHERE ARE YOU, KENDALL KNIGHT?!"

I forced myself to keep my eyes open at the crash that soon followed, he having turned the bedside table over. Its elegant legs were ripped clean off, he using them to smash the mirror hanging off one of the walls. The glass shards rained down everywhere, some skidding under the bed and meeting my fingers.

I wanted to cry out but didn't, biting hard on my lower lip to hold it all in. A few tears left my eyes, though I stayed strong.

If I wanted to avoid getting killed, I had to stay quiet!

I saw him approach the bed, feet dangling off the side as he sat down. I couldn't see it, but I could picture him playing with his scalpel over his lap, his mask back over his...very unnerving face. I heard him sigh, he soon hopping off while tasting the air like a very, very hungry wolf.

What he said next made my heart skip several beats.

"Wait, that smell...hmmm your blood, rich and thick like chocolate. But more delicious than chocolate, oh yes more mouth-watering; you're in here, Kendall. Come out, come out wherever you are...!"

"NO!" I felt one of his tentacle-like tongues wrap around my right ankle and sharply yank me out from under the bed; I screamed when I crashed into the nearest wall, blood leaving my mouth. I had bitten the inside my cheek and cut into it, the taste of rust and salt upturning my stomach.

Through night vision, I could see this guy outlined in an eerie green glow. He had his mask back in place like I thought he did, hood down so his spiky hair was everywhere. He had his hands away in his hoodie pocket, getting down on one knee so his "eyes" locked with mine.

"You are one rascally devil, aren't you?" He asked, one hand reaching out to cup roughly my face.

I cried out when his gloved nails dug into my skin, chest aching from my heart threatening to burst free from my ribcage.

"But of course, you lose."

"Ugh...! W-who are you?" I choked out, blood loss blurring my vision.

He tilted his head to the side again, as if contemplating my question. After a few minutes he spoke again, voice even raspier than before.

"I suppose since you will not live for much longer, I can tell you my name. My name...is Eyeless Jack."

Eyeless Jack.

I felt a throb race up my temple, my face meeting the smelly, worn floorboards as my head started to hurt. Really, really badly.

"What's wrong? What are you doing?!"

But it wasn't me. Well at least, not entirely me.

A flash blinded me, followed by a...memory.

A memory that didn't make sense to me.

I started coughing violently, blood from my cheek coloring the dark wood. My head began to spin but not from the blood loss.

_**-Page Break-**_

_"Nineteen year old college student...has been missing for several months. His mother...prays for his safe return; no evidence leading to his whereabouts has been recovered from his dorm room, roommate swears he doesn't know a thing. This young man is only one of the many to have been reported missing this year...every case follows the same pattern: young man or woman begins to show abnormal behavior including paranoia, high stress and flu-like symptoms, then they disappear and leave no trace of their whereabouts. Some concerned parents are suspecting a suicide pact, though nothing uncovered by police points to that possibility."_

_**-Page Break-**_

Nineteen year old missing college student? One of many?

What was this, and why was I remembering it?

"Hey, what the hell?!" Eyeless Jack exclaimed, lifting me off the ground by the front of my jacket.

I spat spit and blood on his mask, he growling in return. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I clenched my teeth and smacked him as hard as I could in the face; his mask clattered to the floor, made out of wood or heavy plastic I don't know, the sudden move making him drop me.

"Agh...like seeing my face, huh Kendall?" He said with a light chuckle before pulling out his scalpel again.

I tried to move but the loss of too much blood was finally getting to me. I took in a sharp breath when I felt his left foot land on my back, not too hard to break my spine but not too light either so I couldn't slip away. I shivered as the cool tip of the stained red steel met my skin again, my eyes locked on what I could make out of his face as he ducked down to meet my glazed over eyes.

"My face, will be the last thing you see. Now relax and sleep, this will only hurt for a minute..." He cooed sickly-sweetly, the black blood dripping from his eye sockets landing on my shoulder like tears.

I whimpered weakly, a tear of my own falling as I felt like this was the end.

I was going to die. I was going to die, I was going to die.

I was g-going to-

**CRASH!**

"WHAT THE FUCK, JEFF?!"

I felt Eyeless Jack's foot leave my back, my eyes searching through the blurriness.

I saw someone pinning Eyeless Jack to the floor, brandishing a long butcher knife over his head. I couldn't make the other person's, a guy as well, pale face out too well but I could hear his laugh: rough, edgy like nails to a chalkboard.

"HAHAHAHAHA, S-sorry Jackie but you were too slow!" He spat in the other's face, said cannibal struggling under his weight.

"He's MY catch, Jeff!"

"I didn't say I played fair! I'm going to make him...Go. To. Sleep."

"And I'm going to get you out of here..." A girl's voice echoed in my ear, my body soon being lifted off the ground. My head met a full, round breast while thin, long hands curved under my back. I let out another whimper, she gently shushing me.

"It's okay, I won't let him kill you."

"Jeff, I said GET OFF! GET OFF, N-Jane? What are you doing?!"

The guy pinning Eyeless Jack snapped his head up at this, his voice sounding angry now.

"Jane, you bitch! PUT. MY. TARGET. DOWN."

The girl, Jane I heard them call her, only giggled. It sounded cruel yet at the same time seductive.

"Go screw yourself, Jeff."

"YOU USELESS WH-" Eyeless Jack knocked the other guy off him before he could finish, brandishing his own weapon.

"You Joker reject, you're going to pay for messing up MY hunt!"

"...Hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHA! Bring it on, No-Eyes!" The other deranged maniac seemed pleased by the challenge, the two temporarily forgetting about me.

"Now's our chance, come on." Jane said, adjusting me around in her arms with ease and dashing out of the room. I felt her long, soft hair brush my face, her heart pounding in my ear.

I didn't catch of glimpse of Eyeless Jack or the other guy, Jeff I think, as she turned and made for the stairs. I was out before she even grasped the rail with her free hand.

* * *

Hey, like I said a new update! I leave this Thursday so I hope to write as much as possible then what I can't post up here I'll do in the airport! I briefly introduced two other creepy pastas in this chapter, more about Jeff and Jane will be given in the next chapter. Though those who know about these two, you know who they are to the T! Hahaha, hoped this chapter was good! The flashback Kendall is VERY IMPORTANT, so keep it on your heads! It might just be a clue to Kendall's memories; is he the college student that went missing? Or can it be another victim of this haunted mansion? And exactly WHO is Eyeless Jack? Yes, we know him as a creepy pasta cannibal with no eyes, but like I mentioned he and the other creepy pastas are spirits in this story; WHO is he possessing for a body? Who are Jeff and Jane possessing for bodies? Those and many other questions will be answered in the next few chapters! Thank you to winterschild11 (Sara) and annabellex2 for reviewing! I really appreciate it, hope you enjoy this latest update and I'll see you in the next one! :) **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the creepy pastas that will be used and/or mentioned in this story! I'm simply mixing the two together because I love both BTR and creepy pastas!**


	3. The boy in White

I was out of it for who knows how long. I couldn't feel anything, my whole body numb. The only thing I could remember from the whole thing...was that mask. That dark blue, bleeding mask.

"Gah!"

I bolted upwards, cold sweat clinging to my skin. I struggled to control my breathing, a hand over my mouth. My vision was blurry, shapes coming in and out every time I blinked. I willed my brain to work though, forcing my eyes to take in the room.

I was in a master bedroom, everything cloaked in shadows. The window curtains were drawn tightly, no light from outside peeking in.

...Wait, light?!

I found the strength to get up and pulled hard at the curtains; they landed on the floor without a sound, the hanger bouncing off the plush carpet.

I stumbled backwards as pure, raw sunlight smacked me right in the face, a groan leaving me. I could feel a migraine coming along, but at least it wasn't as dark in here. I fumbled for my camcorder and flashlight on the bedside table, checking the batteries for both while taking in more of the room I was in.

The bedsheets were black and made of silk, the chest of drawers and dresser made of dark brown wood. The carpet was plush, warm and black as well, a vanity in one corner. In the bathroom I could make out a silk, strapless black dress in the laundry hamper, along with a pair of shiny, black high-heels.

'So a girl uses this room...' I thought, biting my lower lip as I tried to recall last night.

It came back to me in bits and pieces, but...a guy with a weird, scary laugh, another with a dark blue mask with lots of tongues, and then a girl.

A girl with black hair, a pale face (at least, it looked like a face) and dark lips. Full, round breasts and long, thin pale arms.

...Jane.

'Jane, that's the name of the girl who saved me. But where is she?' I looked down at my clothes, noticing with a light blush she must have changed me while I was unconscious: I was wearing a gray tank top and black jeans, shoes by the door. My hair felt wet as if I just took a shower, and when I pressed for the gash in my right side it was all stitched up. Clean, no leftover blood and sealed up; it looked as if I got the stitch work done months ago, instead of only yesterday.

Jane, this Jane girl saved me. She saved me and left me in her room, probably hoping I would be more comfortable here in her bed than died and eaten by a cannibal.

A shiver rocked my spine as I recalled Eyeless Jack. His multiple tongues, his eyeless face and razor sharp teeth.

He's still in this house, so was that other guy and Jane.

She called the other guy Jeff; they must have known each other on a more personal level.

Considering the fact he called her a bitch, I'm guessing his memories aren't as "perky".

So Jack, Jane and Jeff.

Where are they now?

I turned on my camcorder and studied the footage; my blood went cold as I watched last night's events be replayed before my eyes. My side began to throb when Eyeless Jack cut into my skin with his scalpel, but when I finally got a good look at Jane my heart skipped a beat.

It wasn't her face that I saw...but a white mask. A white mask, feminine, with black eyes and curved lips. Also it wasn't her hair I felt brushing my cheek but a wig, a soft wig attached to the mask. It was long and black and curly, waist-length. The rest of her body was pale to match her "face", and she was wearing the same dress and heels that I saw in the bathroom.

So Jane's face I didn't see. But she still saved me…

'I have to find her.' I made up my mind and went for my shoes. I wasted no time tying them before I grabbed my stuff and left the room, closing the door slowly behind me.

I found myself in the middle of a long, long and narrow hallway. All the doors, made of dark brown wood, were closed but had name tags nailed over the door frames. The one across from Jane's read...Jeff the Killer.

Jeff, the guy with the creepy laugh. His room was right across from Jane, the "bitch" he hated.

Why were their rooms so close in proximity if they hated each other? Or the better question could be, why the hell are they living in the same house?!

What the fuck was going on?!

_**-Page Break-**_

"Hello? Hello, is anyone there?" I felt a strange sense of deja vu as I wandered down the stairs to yet another living room. This mansion was way bigger on the inside; the outside was all just a fraud, a trick to make people curious.

And now, I was lost.

I bit my lower lip and slipped past the living room to what seemed like a private office, camcorder practically glued to my face. I pulled the curtains apart to let some light in, the dust on the desk thick. The rows and rows of bookshelves ran from the ceiling to the floor; some were big, others small. Some were thick, others thin. The subjects ranged from gardening to home ventilation.

So many books, if I had the time to I'd browse them. I liked reading, and apparently who owned this house once did too.

I found a dusty picture frame on the worn leather chair, it so dirty I couldn't make out the photo. I wormed myself more behind the desk and picked it up, trying yet failing to clean the dust off with the hem of my shirt.

"Damn it...this stuff is tough."

"W-what are you doing?!

_**-Page Break-**_

A scream left me, my hands losing the picture frame as I stumbled backwards and crashed into the nearest walls. Books, books, and books fell on me like rain, nailing me in the head, knees, and stomach; I was soon buried under them, finding it hard to breathe.

"Gah…!" I held back tears, the dust making my eyes water, and tried to move but the weight on my chest was too much. I coughed out dust bunnies, vision blurry.

"Ugh…"

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!"

I heard shuffling, someone falling to their knees and trying to dig me out of my book grave. I tried my best to help, elbowing whatever I could. It wasn't long before I slumped to my side on the floor, my migraine now ten times worse. I wasn't bleeding but I was bruised, whole body throbbing like a open, puss-filled wound. I forced myself to get up, only to lose energy and my balance.

But my face met a cold, hard chest instead of the carpet floor though.

I gasped, the sharp icy touch shocking me. I jumped a bit and then nothing, laying limp like a rag doll in someone's arms.

"Ouch…" I whimpered, the pain eating me alive making me dizzy.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! Are you o-o-okay…?" A deep, soft voice tickled my ears, going high-pitched though with worry. I felt a warm, fuzzy sensation fill my stomach at the voice. It was the first…"normal" voice I've heard since getting here.

"Y-you…" I tried to say, but my mouth was pressed against his arm.

"Here, let me…" I was slowly turned around in the guy's arms, my eyes now on the ceiling. I took a deep breath and tried to focus my vision again.

My heart skipped several beats this time, the warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach suddenly boiling.

Big, wide hazel-green eyes behind thick, whole-rimmed black glasses. Light caramel-colored skin, thick lashes and a messy, spiky tangle of brown hair. He was wearing all white, expression a mixture between concern and confusion. He had a thin face with high cheekbones, a sharp nose and pale, thin lips.

He was...really beautiful.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-you..you.." I didn't know what to say back. The boy, around my age, smiled timidly down at me.

"I-I-I'm James."

* * *

Again, this was short but because I'm starting my second year of college and need to focus on school! But now Kendall has met James, what will spawn from that? Is James the only "normal" one in the mansion, or is it all just a big ruse? Stay tuned for the next one, it will answer some of these mind-boggling inquiries! Again, thanks for the support, reviews, and overall love! I really appreciate it, it helps me a lot and I'll see you in the next one! **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the creepy pastas that will be used and/or mentioned in this story! I'm simply mixing the two together because I love both BTR and creepy pastas!**


End file.
